


The Initation Ritual

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt learned that there was a initiation ritual to join Malice Mizer, he couldn't help but be surprised. As it turned out, the ritual itself was easy enough, so easy in fact that it felt incomplete. With a suggestion for more, Gackt finds the night taking another surprising twist.





	The Initation Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, from my first (failed) kink bingo card. The prompt was "Wax Play".

            “It's time for your initiation,” Kami whispered into Gackt's ear, seconds after receiving a text message. Startled Gackt glanced at him, half expecting the drummer to be joking but he wasn't. He just looked guilty and a little bit jealous as he dropped this unexpected bomb shell on his friend. Gackt had only recently joined the band and had just about settled in, so the idea of being initiating a month after he originally agreed to be the vocalist for Malice Mizer wasn't something he could have expected.

            “My initiation?” Gackt repeated.

            “I can't say any more,” Kami replied. “Just that I tried to be the one to give it but Mana wouldn't let me. Said it had to be one of the band’s founders.”

            “Mana can go fuck himself if he things I'm going to trust him,” Gackt muttered, having already developed a strong dislike of the guitarist.

            “Which is why Közi managed to get the honour. Mana wasn't happy but it's all any of us could do. Still even Közi can be cruel at times.” Kami replied, biting his lip nervously.

            “I'll be fine,” Gackt reassured Kami, sure he could handle any situation that was forced upon him. It wasn't in his nature to reject a challenge and he was sure this would just be a harmless prank. Nothing to fear.

            “Well then let's begin.” Kami replied, pulling out a silk tie in Közi's favourite colour, crimson red. Obediently Gackt allowed his wrists to be tied before him and didn't protest the blindfold, also crimson, as Kami tied it over his eyes. If anything, the whole thing seemed like fun and putting his safety in Kami's hands he let himself be led out of the house and into a car.

            “You have to be alone from here.” Kami explained as he shut the door and watched the car drive away, remembering his own initiation. Mana had done his and Yu~ki had been his guide, so he really had no idea what awaited Gackt, just that it would test his trust and endurance. The first being something that he'd never pass with Mana in control. It was best it was Közi, though he was kind of jealous it hadn't been him, it would have been fun to have Gackt at his mercy.

 

            The car pulled to a stop and the door was opened by whoever had been waiting for him. He had no idea where he was but, hearing Közi's voice as he helped him from the car, he knew this must be the place of his initiation. He was led a short distance and into a building where he was led up a flight of stairs and into a room where he was requested to kneel before Közi.

            As he knelt Gackt heard the click of a lighter very close to his ear and the warmth of the flame before Közi moved away slowly making his way around the edges of the room. At first Gackt was puzzled but as the smell of wax began to fill the room, he realised Közi was lighting candles. There must have been a lot as Közi was taking a long time but then with the flick of a light switch Gackt knew he must be finished. The room felt warmer now and more like home to the vocalist who much preferred the light of candles to any other means of lighting.

            Returning to Gackt, Közi carefully removed the blindfold and gave Gackt time to take in the Gothic black and red room filled with nothing but candles and an old fashioned four poster bed.

            “So how much has Kami given away?” Közi questioned, as he stood before Gackt dressed in black robes, with a little red detailing to bring in some colour.

            “Nothing.” Gackt replied.

            “He told you I was doing this, you weren't at all surprised that I was here,” Közi pointed out, looking disappointed. He had wanted to drug and kidnap Gackt but both Kami and Yu~ki had put a stop to that. They could have kidnapped him though, that would have been fun. “What else has Kami let on?”

            “Not much, that it was time for my initiation and how he wanted to do it but Mana wouldn't let him,” Gackt explained. “Then he told me it was you.”

            “Should have sent Yu~ki, he wouldn't have said anything,” Közi complained. “Fine, it's time for your initiation, as you know, for the foreseeable future I will be your master.”

            “Kinky.” Gackt grinned with a cocky smile.

            “Only if you want it to be.” Közi said, pulling out a knife from beneath his ropes and carefully examining it as Gackt watched, curious to what he would do. With slow steady footsteps Közi walking around Gackt before cutting open the back of his t-shirt and resting the cold blade against Gackt's spine, applying enough pressure to push the skin but not actually draw blood. “Do you have my trust?”

            “You have my trust,” Gackt repeated easily, feeling the knife scrape against him without pain. Quickly cutting the sleeves of the t-shirt, so he could pull it away, Közi ran the knife lightly across Gackt's neck pleased when the vocalist didn't even flinch. Satisfied he had Gackt's trust Közi removed the blade and went to pick up one of the red candles, different from the rest it was designed for S&M games and burnt a lot cooler than the other candles in the room.

            “The fire burns hot and cleanses the flesh but it can be dangerous,” Közi explained. “Can you endure?”

            “If I must,” Gackt answered and pleased with this answer Közi poured a trail of hot wax over the back of his shoulder blades before returning the candle and pulling out a bucket of ice from beneath the bed. Selecting a cube, he ran it over the wax watching Gackt shiver at the sudden change in temperature. The wax set and Közi repeated the procedure lower down gradually working around Gackt's body until both chest and back were covered in his red marks.

            “Could you endure more?” Közi asked. “If I asked of you?”

            “You know me, I keep on going until I faint.” Gackt explained, making Közi shake his head.

            “That's too far. You really scared us the other day you know.” he scolded.

            “You'll get used to it.” Gackt retorted.

            “I told Mana testing your endurance was stupid, we should test your ability to know when to stop.” Közi complained, reaching for his knife again and carefully using it to remove the wax piece by piece. The ritual was over now but he felt cheated really. He'd wanted it to last longer he supposed, to use his candles more but what could he do about that?

            Removing the last piece of wax Közi encouraged Gackt to hold out his hands and formally declaring him a member of the band he swung the knife down, stopping just an inch above Gackt's tied wrists before carefully cutting the tie away.

            “All done?” Gackt asked, carefully pulling himself to his feet feeling a little numb from kneeling for so long.

            “Pretty much.” Közi agreed.

            “Then what's the bed for?” Gackt asked confused.

            “Well wax play is kind of a fetish of mine,” Közi admitted. “It's got nothing to do with the ritual.”

            “It could do,” Gackt suggested, trying not to sound too hopeful at the thought. “It was kind of fun having wax poured over me like that. Exciting. I can feel my nerves tingling from the ritual.”

            “If we took it to the bed you'd have to spread your legs for me.” Közi explained but without a word Gackt was heading over and settling down, silently challenging the guitarist. As Közi watched his legs parted until they were spread wide and inviting.

            “Give me two minutes.” Közi ordered, walking out so he could collect a few things.

 

            Laying back against the pillows Gackt couldn't hide the smile from crossing his lips, he'd admired Közi right from the start, thinking him inspirational, sexy and cool. Just the thought of getting to be with him once sent shivers up his spine but what really pleased him was the way Közi had so quickly agreed. He hadn't thought about it, he hadn't argued or assumed Gackt was joking. He'd just agreed, rather happily in fact, which just showed that Közi wanted this as much as he did.

            Közi returned quickly, holding a small candle in a tin which he lit from another candle and placed to one side to give the wax chance to melt. As he waited he began to kiss Gackt tenderly rubbing their crotches together slowly, just enough friction to make them both hard.

            “Roll over,” Közi requested as he saw the candle was ready and obediently Gackt did as was asked, not at all surprised to feel something warm falling on his body. Only this time it didn't feel like wax at all.

            “What's that?” Gackt asked.

            “It's my special candle, it turns into massage oil as the wax melts.” Közi explained, rather pleased with himself. It was also edible but he'd leave that snippet of information for later. Taking his time, he gently massaged Gackt's shoulders rubbing in the cherry scented oil as he worked and pouring on a little more as needed, slowly making his way down Gackt's back until his hands stopped just short off the waistband of Gackt's trousers. Leaning over Gackt he began to lick up the vocalist’s spine, slowly teasing the nerves with his tongue until he reached Gackt's neck and began to tease the skin with his teeth for a minute, until he grew bored and went to pick up the red candle he had used before.

            Gackt knew what was coming but the wax felt a lot nicer this time, his pre-warmed skin already tingling in pleasure. With a sigh off bliss he let Közi do as he pleased, realising he was being branded with the letter K.

            Smiling down at his work, Közi used some ice to make sure his brand was set, loving the sight of wax on skin. It was his secret fetish though had he not casually told Gackt as if it was no big deal? Perhaps it wasn't so much a secret as it as a fetish. Either way he couldn't help but slowly come aroused as the sight of Gackt lying before him, half naked and branded with his seal. Sliding his hands over Gackt's he began to make all sorts off dirty suggestions, until the vocalist rolled over and gave him a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me.'

            “If you think I'm going to lie still and let you stick burning candles up my ass then I'm leaving now,” Gackt scolded Közi, who tried to look innocent though the idea of making the other scream was rather seductive, perhaps something best kept in fantasy.

            “Leave me now? When you're so hard?” Közi teased, tracing his finger along Gackt's erection, clearly on display though the tight material of his clothes.

            “Well I might rape you first,” Gackt muttered, causing Közi to laugh before he bent over and began kissing Gackt's erection over the cloth. He quickly undressed Gackt so he could taste the flesh beneath. His mouth worked with experienced procession and he finally got a few moans from the stubbornly quiet vocalist. Satisfied with this Közi pulled off his robes and the trousers and underwear he'd been wearing underneath and before Gackt's watching eyes began to stroke himself, gently running his thumb over the tip a few times as he shut his eyes and enjoyed his own self pleasure.

            Lube fell on the bed besides Gackt who blinked confused before realising Közi must have thrown it there, had his attention really been so centred on what Közi was doing? It must have been because for all he knew Közi could have been pulling faces at him and he wouldn't have noticed.

            “Prepare yourself, if you want to be mine,” Közi suggested, as Gackt simply sat holding the lube, watching like an old pervert. It took him a moment to take in what was being said but when he did he began to do as Közi had suggested, trying to be fast but finding it rather awkward to prepare himself like this. Why Közi had suddenly decided to tease him like this he didn't know but it wasn't really that surprising. Közi could be cruel when he wanted to be.

            “Közi please, I'm ready.” Gackt begged against his better judgement. He hated pleading, hated being seen as weak but he need Közi inside him so bad it almost hurt. Thankfully Közi didn't comment on his submission, merely pulling on a condom and sliding between his legs, filling him comfortably with enough pressure to bring him lots of pleasure but without the pain. Almost as if they had been built to fit together like this, though Gackt knew it was just because he was so good at preparing men for sex.

            Közi began to move fast, really wanting to see Gackt squirm beneath him and though it pushed his stamina he soon had Gackt moaning and clutching the sheets as his body took this pounding without much complaint. Pleasure flooded Gackt's entire body but it was no more than what Közi was experiencing for himself.

            Wrapping his hand around Gackt's length and rubbing fast, Közi did his best to try and get them both to cum together. Delaying his orgasm like this felt rather like being pushed towards a ledge unable to hold his footing until suddenly he was falling, not to his doom but to something akin to heaven. As he shuddered from his release he felt Gackt tighten around him and then he too was falling into orgasm with a loud moan that was almost a scream.

            Steadying himself, Közi pulled away and removed the used condom before sitting on the bed, staring at his candles unsure off what to do now. Gackt wasn't his boyfriend or a one night stand, he was his friend and had to be treated as such, yet after what they'd just done it was hard to think how a friend might act.

            “My initiation is over now,” Gackt whispered into Közi's ear. “Now you get too see the real me.”

            “The real you?” Közi asked confused.

            “Oh yes,” Gackt replied, with a dirty smile playing on his lips. “And the real me is going to return to you everything you just gave. I hope your ass can handle my size and girth, or you're going to be very sore in the morning.”  
            “My ass can handle anything a pretty boy like you could give,” Közi retorted, a challenge Gackt just had to put to the test.


End file.
